Such a system is described in the Patent filed in France by the Applicants under no. 95 12 582 on Oct. 25, 1995.
This known system comprises an allocation circuit in which connection identifiers are supplied in packets. For spreading the packets, an allocation circuit is used, so that one cell per cell period is transmitted.
The present invention proposes a system of the type defined in the opening paragraph, which comprises a particularly high-performance allocation circuit.